Get Me Off
"Get Me Off" is a two time Grammy award winning song written by Britney Love for her junior album, Danger Zone. It was released as the debut single from the album. The song won Best Dance Recording and Best Female Pop Vocal Performance at the 2008 Unibe Grammy Awards. The song was written during the midst of paternal issues and problems with Dane Conners, and dubbed as her official "comeback". "Get Me Off" had huge success at radio, with every single station (including rhythmic and urban) were rotating the track on their airwaves. The single was her first since the under performing, "Steamy", released just months before it. The single received rave reviews from critics and fans alike. The accompanying video also received great reviews for her choreography in the video. Song-writing, recording, and production "Get Me Off" was written primarily by Britney Love herself, with the additional help of Nate "Killabeatz" Martin. He, who goes mainly by Killabeatz, himself produced the track, for Danger Zone. Recording began for the song in early September, and was completed in a quick manner to be serviced to the public soon after. Britney describes the song as just about going out, forgetting about your problems, preferably heading to the clubs so the music can 'get you off', or in the suggestive manner, please you. Structure and lyrics "Get Me Off" is a moderately paced dance song, riding on a steady beat, sampling real life artist Britney Spears' "Gimme More". The song has an "uptempo" and "danceable club-friendly beat", that connects quickly with listeners. The lyrics are set up where Britney introduces herself in the beginning speaking mainly on being officially back, and implying that "Its Britney", pointing out that the "My Desire" Britney wasn't really her. The song runs on like a normal lyric, as the infectionous chorus repeats the words "get me off" over and over. Promotion and singles releases Love first premiered "Get Me Off" exclusively on her website to very opening reviews. This followed with a radio release, and a music video all in a matter of 2-3 weeks. After the online video premiere, she visited iTV's Total Request Live to world premiere the video herself on televison. She first performed the single on a Canadian TV show. Before the album was officially released, Britney took it in her own hands to leak the album 2 weeks before it was out. Shocked by this, her label allowed it to happen as they knew she knew what she was doing. The album was then able to receive a general amount of reviews which helped chose a future single. Announced as the lead single, "Get Me Off" was released to airplay in September 2007, then on October 8, 2007 it was released physically and digitally. Reception "Get Me Off" received extreme positive feedback. Many reviewers pointed out the catchy chorus and verses, even some went as far to say that the title alone would help the single on the charts. However, the song received controversy for its title, as 23 radio stations banned the single for its suggestive title. Britney was forced to go back into the studio to re-record the song with the words "get if off", instead of "me". Chart performance "Get Me Off" achieved early buzz when Britney surprised fans with news of releasing a brand new album. The track was leaked to radio on September 12, 2007 with major positive feedback. Soon it was released to airplay, along with a video following. The track lived up to its hype as October 8, 2007 came around. The single debuted at #2 on the October 15, 2007 issue date for the Billboard Hot 50 Singles chart, behind the week's competitor Kiara. However, the next week the song moved up claiming the #1 spot, giving Britney her second number one single. However, despite the #1 victory, the song descended out of the top 4 weeks of topping the chart, lasting a total 12 weeks on the chart. It followed the trend of 11-12 week stays of her previous singles at the time. The single was certified Gold by Billboard for selling over 300,000 physical copies in January 2008, and placed #26 on the 2007 Year End singles chart. The single also great success on the component charts of the Hot 50. On the Hot 20 Digital Singles chart, it became her first #1 on that chart chart since her 2006 single "Only U". It spent three weeks in a row at #1 there, a total 10 weeks totaling digital sales of over 430,000, enough for a Silver certification. On the Hot 20 Mainstream Singles chart, the track opened at #2, but rebounded to the top spot for two consecutive weeks. On the Hot 30 Airplay chart, the single managed to debut and peak at #8, but due to the chart beginning at a late time, it didn't have time to have an actual run. Overall the single sold 747,700 copies and was certified Gold. Music video in the music video of "Get Me Off", dancing in a stretch out limo.]] Directed by Joseph Khan, the music video was shot in Los Angeles in mid-September of 2007. Khan was selected by Love, but almost turned down the deal mixing Britney's latest drama and the song's title, as revealed in an interview, but he soon changed his mind an did the video. The video begins with Britney walking down a red carpet and paparazzi are snapping photos of her. As she is walking down the carpet it cuts back and forth of her in a solo performance room in a yellow dress doing the intro. When the first verse begins it cuts to her and her friends in an elevator fooling around. During the pre-chorus it shows them dancing in the lobby and continues throughout the chorus. When the second verse comes up they get into a limo where it stretches out and during the scene it flashes back and forth again of Britney in the solo room. When the pre-chorus/chorus comes again they begin to dance in the stretch limo. During the bridge, where Britney is speaking, it continues to flash back to the yellow dress scene and shows the girls getting out of the limo and running into an alley, where they do the final performance scene, then the video ends. The music video exclusively premiered on September 15, 2007, weeks before the single's release. It was a huge success on iTV's Total Request Live top 10 countdown show, where it retired after 40 days and spent 13 days at the top spot. Track listings ;CD1 single #"Get Me Off" #"Get Me Off" (Instrumental) ;CD2 single #"Get Me Off" #"Get Me Off" (Official Remix) featuring L-Smooth #"Get Me Off" (Music Video) Official Versions And Remixes * Album Version * Clean Radio Edit * Instrumental * Remix featuring L-Smooth Credits & Information *'Released:' October 8, 2007 *'Format:' CD Single, Digital *'Genre:' Pop *'Writer:' Britney Love, Nate "Killabeatz" Martin *'Producer:' Nate "Killabeatz" Martin *'Certification:' GOLD Sales & Certifications Charts Year End Charts